Problem: Stephanie did 50 push-ups in the evening. Omar did 24 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Stephanie do than Omar?
Explanation: Find the difference between Stephanie's push-ups and Omar's push-ups. The difference is $50 - 24$ push-ups. $50 - 24 = 26$.